The Eleventh Hour: Break The Hearts Of The Man In The Box Made Of Blue
by itsthetruth
Summary: 1st in the Eleventh Hour Series. Rewrite of the 'Time Can Be Rewritten' series. The 11th Doctor's adventures begins, although it's been some time since his regeneration. As he meets Yasmeena Craig, a university student, and later on Blake Preston, a rogue UNIT officer, The Doctor realises human feelings are hard work. 13 original chapters and 1 Christmas chapter.
1. Yasmeena Craig

**A/N - So I originally wrote this a long time ago and done a few series of it. It was all in separate stories though and a bit hard to follow, so I've rewritten it and it's a lot better this time. If you were following it last time, you'll know what's going to happen, if not, enjoy and please review! :) **

"Yasmeena?" Professor Childs asked up into the stands of the lecture. Professor Childs was a short man, with little hair. He wore a short, brown leather coat and a long blue tie with black trousers. He pointed at the white board next to him, which looked too big next to him. All the students looked down at him, chewing on the end of their or looking over their notes. Yas was doodling swirls across the top of her page, trying to remember as hard as she could the dream she had the night before. She dreamt of golden and emerald swirls in the night sky.

"Yas!" Her friend elbowed her in the side, making her look up suddenly.

"Er, yes?" Yas sighed, looking at Professor Childs. He stared back at her impatiently before sighing, looking at his watch.

"Ok, let's call it a day you lot. Take a look over your notes if your not too busy getting pissed." He muttered.

Yas grabbed her handbag, stuffing her notes inside and walking out of the room, walking through the corridors of the university with her two friends Hannah and James and her arm linked with her other friend Todd. They eventually made their way to the student union bar, making themselves comfy with their other friends. Yas laughed along with her mates, scraping back her long, shiny, black hair into a pony tail. She lay her feet on Todd's lap, as he watched her laugh along with the rest of the group.

"Right, I need another drink!" Yas chuckled, grabbing her glass from the table, swinging her feet to the ground and walking over to the bar, her hips swaying slightly in her black sleeveless top and dark blue jeans. She walked up to the bar, sticking her glass on it, when Hannah appeared on the other side of the bar, she was working her shift. Yas was well known to everyone on campus, especially in the bar.

"Make it yourself." Hannah sighed, looking out of the corner of her eye and biting her lip. Yas looked round to the other end of the bar, where a slightly rough looking skinhead was sitting in a black biker jacket.

"Oh god, what does he want?" Yas asked. "Tell him to piss off Han." She said, giving her friend a reasurring pat on the arm as Hannah made her way slowly over to her ex-boyfriend. Yas hopped up and sat on the bar, swinging her legs over and jumping down again as she poured herself another drink. She looked underneath the bar, looking into the ice bucket. "What a surprise." She muttered when she found it empty. She turned behind her and pushed open the door to the kitchen, pulling some ice out of the freezer. She headed back into the bar, putting some into the bucket before heading back into the kitchen. She froze and the ice dropped to the floor, smashing everywhere. She stood gobsmacked, looking at a green beast that was about 7 foot tall with big, beady black eyes and long claws. It growled out at her and blinked loudly, leaning its claws forward quickly to attack. She suddenly felt a hand tightly gripped in her's.

"RUN!" The hand pulled her out of the room as the creature followed them, knocking down the door and into the bar, smashing everything in it's wake as everyone screamed and ran out. A man in tweed and a bow tie pulled Yas through the bar and outside, into a safe, quiet bit away from the bar.

"I thought the aliens had decided to leave us alone." Yas said breathlessly. "None of that's been around for ages."

"Of all things you could say, not oh my god it's a alien! Right, well ok, not one of those who will freak out, good." The man said. "Name?"

"Yasmeena Craig, Yas." She said, giving him a small smile.

"The Doctor."

"The Doctor? Doctor who?"

"Just The Doctor."

"Ok." She chuckled. "What?" She asked, when he shot her a funny look.

"Your just accepting it?"

"Yeah." She said genuinley.

"I like you Yasmeena Craig." He said, shooting her a wink. "Now thing is, what's a Slitheen doing here?" He asked, taking out his sonic from his pocket.

"What's that?" She asked curiously, looking closer.

"My sonic screwdriver, it... sonic's things. Mainly for doors."

"Cool." She said, grinning.

"You find it cool?"

"Are you a alien?" She asked slowly.

"Would it bother you if I was?"

"Would it bother you if it bothered me?"

"You seemed a bit freaked out by that Slitheen, that thing, in there, it's called a Slitheen."

"Yeah but your not all big and green and just tried to kill me. So... are you?"

"Well..." He said. "Yes."

"Doesn't bother me." She said, smiling at him. They heard a crash and behind them, the Slitheen appeared.

"YAS!" She turned to her left and saw James shouting to her with Todd and Hannah, as they panicked, watching the Slitheen come straight for her.

"Move!" The Doctor shouted, running to the right. She kept looking left and right between her friends before looking at the Slitheen who was nearly at her before running right, towards The Doctor.

"YAS WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Hannah shouted before James and Todd dragged her off, running away before they caught the Slitheen's attention.

"Doctor!" Yas called after him, catching up and running along side him. He grabbed her hand and suddenly pulled her round a corner, pushing her into The TARDIS. He ran up to the console as they listened to the banging on the door before The Doctor grabbed a squeezy bottle and throwing open the doors, squirting it at the Slitheen and slamming the doors again. There was a sudden bang and the windows were covered in green slime. Yas slowly opened the door again, observing the green slime all over the other side of door, her and The Doctor looking at it in disgust.

"There's gonna be more." The Doctor began nervously, pulling her out of The TARDIS, slamming the door behind her before she had a chance to look inside The TARDIS. He grinned nervously, jumping up and down in glee. "This is fun!"

"Fun?" Yas frowned. "We nearly died!" She shouted, making The Doctor flinch slightly.

"Hey!" He said, tapping her on the head with the sonic. "That's the fun of it."

"You're completely insane, aren't you?" She whispered as he grinned back at her, like a maniac.

"Oh yes!" He cheered before running off.

"Where are you going?" She shouted before running after him.

...

"The Slitheen are a fascinating race," The Docotr said, running round between the computers. He didn't bother to look up at Yas when she appeared in the doorway of the University's computer lab when she eventually tracked him down. "Well, Slitheen is actually a family name, they're actually from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius-"

"Raxacorico- what?" Yas mouthed to herself, frowning as The Doctor started sonicing the computers, standing back as they all bounced into life, the glow from the screens illuminating the room, until one by one they blew, sending sparks into the air. Yas stood, open mouthed as the last computer finished exploding before glancing at The Doctor.

"You blew them up." She said sarcastically and deadpanned.

"Ah, that was meant to happen." The Doctor winced. He laughed a little before striding out of the room.

"What's going on here?!" Yas demanded, following him down the white corridor through the building.

"Some aliens in a spaceship are after your water supply and now that I accidentally killed their footman, they're going to blow up the planet."

"Hang on," Yas frowned. "If they blow up the planet, they won't get the water?"

The Doctor stopped abruptly, making Yas bump into him as he span around and faced her.

"They won't get the water?" He asked blankly. "I've just told you a bunch of aliens are going to blow up your planet, and you're spotting logic?"

"I'd of thought logic was needed in this kind of situation." She teased.

"Not always," The Doctor shrugged. Yas coughed lightly. "What?"

"Slitheen?"

The Doctor jumped in alarm. "Yes! Slitheen, sorry!" He grabbed her hand and Yas gave out a small yelp as she was pulled away.

...

The Doctor burst into The TARDIS, pushing Yas out of the way as she stood in the doorway.

"Keep an eye on the sky!" He instructed, running up to the console and pulling at the controls.

Yas turned round, looking at the control room. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

"Sky!" He shouted back at her, making her turn back and look up at the night sky. "Usually people freak out." He said, appearing next to her.

"So, is this like, a spaceship?" She asked as The Doctor nodded, both of their gaze fixed on the sky.

"And time machine."

"It's bigger on the inside... it's, wow!" She laughed nervously. "Beautiful." She giggled as she felt the warmth of The TARDIS' approval to her.

"This is The TARDIS."

"Let me guess." She said. "Time, obviously. And... And..."

"Relative." The Doctor said, helping her out.

"Dimension, this place, like another dimension. In space." She said, looking up at him and grinning. "Yeah?" The Doctor didn't know what to say, he just grinned like a mad man at her.

"There!" The Doctor shouted suddenly as a white spot flew across the sky. "It's far away, but it's there." He frowned as the dot got smaller and smaller. "What are they doing?" He asked before running back up to the scanner. "They're leaving." He frowned. "Yas, what-" He looked up to see The TARDIS doors swinging in the wind with the doorway empty as the sound of sirens rang in the distance and Yasmeena Craig ran towards the University bar.

...

The Doctor sighed, dropping the sponge into the bucket of luke warm water he was using to clean off the Slitheen gunge from the front of The TARDIS. He put the bucket on the floor and looked up at the night sky, only the glow from the open door of The TARDIS giving him the ability to see out onto the Earth.

"Sorry about earlier," He looked to his side to see Yas leaning against the other door, smiling at him. "I heard sirens and... _someone _needed to be there and I needed to see if my friends were ok."

"And were they?" The Doctor mumbled.

Yas nodded, "They went home." The Doctor smiled at her before picking up the bucket and walking into The TARDIS, leaving the door open. Yas stared at the open door before quickly looking back at the University and stepping into The TARDIS, shutting the door behind her. "So," Yas began, leaning against the railings as The Doctor walked around the console. "What will you do now? Chase after the Slitheen?"

"Nah," The Doctor said, waving a hand at her. "They'll turn up again sooner or later." He looked up at her and grinned. "Got the whole universe to explore!"

"On your own?" Yas asked as The Doctor bounded round the console, spinning as he went. "Don't you get lonely?"

"I used to have friends, who travelled with me." He shrugged as he stopped in front of the jump seat and flopped back into it, putting his feet up on the console.

"But not anymore?"

"No." The Doctor said sadly, looking over at her. "They all had their lives. They found something to stop running for."

"Ever had someone travel with you who already had a reason to start running?" She asked, standing up straight.

"No." The Doctor said carefully as he sat up and Yas walked towards the console. "Why, know someone?"

Yas pursed her lip and sighed, "My parents... they died in the battle of Canary Wharf."

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said sadly, standing up. "I was there, in the battle, I fought, lost people in it too."

"I've already got a reason to run." Yas whispered. The Doctor walked up to her with a smile and wrapped her in a hug.

"You're a tiny thing, aren't you?" The Doctor said, making Yas giggle. "I think they'll be enough room for you in here."

Yas gasped, letting go of The Doctor and looking up at him. "I can come?" The Doctor nodded. She squealed with delight as The Doctor went to hug her but was met by fresh air. He looked up to see Yas had bolted out of his grasp and towards the door, shouting back at him something about clothes. The Doctor chuckled to himself, shaking his head. What had he let himself into this time?

**Please Review!**


	2. Crake

"Right, this place is perfect!" The Doctor said, running round the console, pulling levers. Yas sat on the jump seat, giggling along at him.

"Are you sure this is a time machine?" Yas asked.

"I can have you home in 5 minutes." He said, stopping in front of her, his face dropping. "Why, did you not want to come? You just came cause you thought I was lonely didn't you?" He asked quietly, looking at the floor.

"Come here you idiot, course I didn't!" Yas chuckled, jummping up and throwing her arms over his shoulders, pulling him into a hug. The Doctor put his arms round her waist, hugging her back tightly.

"Oh!" The Doctor said suddenly as a beep came from the other side of the console. The Doctor pulled out of the hug, running over to the other side of the console, pressing a button from where which the sound had came from. "Yas, get the scanner!" He said. Yas skipped up to the scanner, pulling it round cautiously. She pressed the button in the middle nervously, not sure on what to do. "Pull that red lever on your right." He said. She quickly pulled the lever next to her, and The TARDIS shook. Yas stood holding breath and biting her lip nervously. "Come on." He said, walking round standing next to her, grabbing her hand and they both stood, staring at the doors.

"Where are we?" She whispered.

"Crake." The Doctor replied, grinning. "It's the 34th century and your universe now has 18 planets. This is one of them. There's a cliff full of emerald's outside and the people are humanoids like us but are covered in purple and green swirls on their skin and have one eye.

"Right, as long as it's not another Slitheen."

"Come on then, we didn't come here to stay in The TARDIS did we?!" The Doctor said, pulling her by the hand out of the door. They stared out, looking over the planet in awe. There was pure white snow on the floor and Yas observed the emerald cliff they were parked against in glee.

"It's freezing." Yas said, rubbing her arms.

"Stop moaning." The Doctor chuckled.

"You didn't let me change, I brought all those clothes but no, adventure straight away!"

"Do you want to go home?" The Doctor said jokily.

"No." Yas said, sticking her tounge out at him and tapping him on the nose. "Right, just going to grab my cardigan." She said, heading back into The TARDIS again.

The Doctor kicked the snow lightly with his shoe before taking out his screwdriver, sonicing the cliff. Quite a few little perfect diamond shaped emeralds fell off the cliff and into The Doctor's hand. He grinned at them before rummaging round in his pocket and taking out a silver bracelet chain and slipping the small emeralds onto it, so they were all crushed together and you could barely see the silver chain anymore, and slipped it back into his pocket again. Suddenly, both of The Doctor's arms were grabbed from behind him, and he was being dragged away.

"Hey hey hey!" He shouted as two men covered in purple and green swirls pulled him away, his sonic dropping on the floor into the snow.

"Right Doctor, I'm ready!" Yas said, shutting The TARDIS door behind her. "Explor- Doctor?" She asked, looking around for him. "Doctor?" She called out into the snow. She walked over to a trail of footprints and found his sonic on the floor. She picked it up and put it in her pocket, sighing to herself. "Please don't say you've wandered off and left me on a alien planet." She muttered, following the foot prints. After 10 minutes of walking, she found a modern looking igloo. She waited outside the doors, but they didn't open. At the side of the door there was a red circle, so she took out the sonic, cautiously sonicing the circle and the door opened. She walked inside slowly, starting to warm up as a snow storm started to brew outside. She took in her surroundings and found herself in a white corridor. She slowly made her away along the corridor before finding herself in another white room, with a gold chair. In the gold chair sat a woman, covered in purple and green swirls with one eye, like The Doctor had said the people of this planet looked like, with short, bright red hair and a long black dress. Either side of here were to men covered in the swirls and one eye, the men who had dragged The Doctor away. And a little to their right, was the man himself. "Doctor!" She gasped, running up to him. He eneveloped her in a massive hug before the lady sitting in the chair let out a loud cough. "What have you done?" Yas hissed at him.

"I don't know, they kidnapped me."

"We didn't kidnap you." The woman in the chair said. Her voice was soft and she gave them both a small smile. "There's a snow storm on it's way in, we were _rescuing _you."

"Well we were fine-" The Doctor began.

"Thank you, so much." Yas interupted, glaring at him quickly.

"Us survivors have to stick together." She said. "Jasmin Unaygi Forhannah Uuze. I'm the high priestess of Crake, I assume your not from round here."

"No, were not." The Doctor said, as he and Yas walked round, infront of Jasmin. "And what do you mean, survivors? The Crakenians are a fine and noble race, you're no way near extinct, you spread the stars for millions of years."

"Surviors on top." Jasmin said. "Me and my boys, that's all I have left, the rest of the population hibernated underground until the end of the snow storm, nobody can survive outside. We were getting a good patch when we saw you, we couldn't leave you out there. But there wasn't enough shuttle pods to get underground, so I stayed up here, to keep my people safe. The rest of the royal family went underground."

"Royal family?" Yas whispered to The Doctor. "I thought she was the high priestess?"

"34th century, royal family's moved on, high priestess is just a fancy name for queen." He whispered back.

"I know I won't survive the storm, but as long as my world is safe, my people, I will die happily. My teenage daughter, she'll take my place when they return to the surface."

"Doctor. We can't leave them to die." Yas said quietly.

"I know." He said. "But if we're gonna get them out, we're gonna have to go quick, I don't know how much longer we have til the storm picks up." He said, turning back to Jasmin. "Pack your bags your Majesty, were gonna get you out of here!" He said loudly to Jasmin.

"But how?" She asked.

"I have a ship, not far from here, if were quick, we can get out of here, I'll bring you back when everyone returns to the surface."

"But the storm, we won't get there in time!"

"Your majesty." Yas began. "My name's Yasmeena Craig, and this is The Doctor. We'll get you out, I promise, but listen, if the storm gets us when were out there, either way you'll die here, isn't it worth the risk trying to get to our ship?" Jasmin stared at her for a second before smiling at her. She pressed a button on her chair and the two man behind her dissapeared.

"They were only androids." She said, getting up and walking over to them. Yas held her arm out to her and they linked arms, walking through the hallway again.

"Oh yeah, you dropped this." Yas said, handing The Doctor back his sonic. The Doctor soniced the door and it opened up. The storm was wild, but just bareable enough to get to The TARDIS. They tried their best to run through the snow, but eventually Yas was trailing behind Jasmin and The Doctor. She slipped in the snow, falling to the floor and the storm got so bad she couldn't get up. "DOCTOR!" She screamed, but he couldn't hear her. She watched as he unlocked The TARDIS and let Jasmin in before turning, looking round for Yas. "DOCTOR!" She screamed once more. The Doctor saw her and his eyes became filled with worry, he ran over, dropping to the floor and helping her up. He picked her up bridal style and she layed her head against his chest, starting to freeze. He ran towards The TARDIS and pushed open the door. "I thought you were gonna leave me." She whispered.

"Never." He said, placing a quick kiss on the head. He layed her on the jump seat, before running off up the stairs and returning with a blanket, throwing it over her. "Now your majesty, let's get you home, shall we?" He smiled at Jasmin.

"It was lovely to meet you." Jasmin said, giving Yas a hug when they arrived. The Doctor and Yas stood in the doorway, looking out over the now peacful snow, all the Crakenians reappearing on the surface. "I owe you my life, if there is anything you ever need, don't hesitate to ask, and there always be a place in my home if you ever visit again."

"MUM!" There was a call from behind her. Jasmin span round and ran to a young Crakenian teenager, pulling her into a hug. The Doctor and Yas smiled, watching them as The Doctor put his arm around Yas' waist and she layed her head on his shoulder. They both chuckled before shutting the doors. The Doctor ran up to the console, typing away.

"So where next?" Yas asked, joining him at the console.

"Nowhere, the vortex." The Doctor said, Yas frowning at him. "You nearly died in that snow, you need some rest. And, The TARDIS has just made you a room. That is, if your staying." He said sheepishly.

"Of course I am!" Yas giggled. "Where's my room then?" She asked in glee.

"Go up them stairs, keep going til you find it, you'll know when you see it." He said, pointing to the staircase quickly. "You'll find your bag will be in there now, and if she's being generous." He said, tapping the console. "Your stuff may have already been packed away. Oh, I got you something." He grinned, giving her the bracelet from his pocket. "Now, sleep Yasmeena."

"Don't call me Yasmeena." She frowned before smiling quickly, slipping the bracelet on her wrist. "Goodnight Doctor." She said, placing a quick kiss on his cheek, heading up the stairs and dissapearing to find her room. The Doctor turned round and leant against the console with a small smile on his face.

"Good night Yas." He said quietly.

**Please Review!**


End file.
